April First
by AchernarX
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have a decent talk about Syaoran's birthday. Only Sakura notices it brings a sad smile on his face.


**April First**

Sakura is my most important person. Even from now on, she is forever my most important person. That's why, that's exactly why...

- - -

"_Good Night. Sweet Dreams."_

Last night was wonderful. She had fun with her friends and when she was put to sleep, she found out someone was holding her hand. It was that exact same hand from before. Since the beginning of her adventure. But she could never figure out who it was. But she was glad, and it always made her happy. Her jade eyes flickered open as she finally woken from her deep sleep.

"Good morning, Sakura!" A funny white animal came jumping on her. Mokona. Sakura giggled. "Did Sakura have a good sleep? It seems we were put to bed by Kuro-Chan!"

"Good morning Moko-Chan. Ah, I hope I wasn't any trouble." She lowered her eyes. "I think I'll go apologize to Kurogane-san." She laughed nervously.

"Daddy is still sleeping!!" Mokona jumped onto the bed. "Fai is up though!!" He jumped out the bedroom, and Sakura smiled.

She silently stared at her hand, and looked at it from different angles. Nothings changed about it. Nothing seemed different about it. But it felt incredibly warm and she held it close to her chest. She smiled warmly and quickly started to change into different clothes.

- - -

"Good morning Syaoran-Kun!" A young man waved violently, and smiled like a kid. "You're up early today!"

"Ah, yes. Morning Fai-San." He smiled back. "I want to go shopping for today. Lately I haven't been helping around with the chores."

"You've done more then enough." Fai nodded, and ran away. Leaving Syaoran rather confused. But he quickly came back with a piece of paper. "But this is what you need to pick up!" He grinned.

"Y-Yes..." Syaoran chuckled.

Fai blinked, and placed his hands under his chin. "Are you feeling okay, Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran let a little gasp escape his mouth. "Yes! Of course." He smiled.

But there was no fooling Fai, he had a Kean eye. "C'mon you can tell me. I bet your worried about tomorrow, and Sakura-Chan aren't you?"

He lowered his head. "Yeah. We still don't know who is playing around with the race. She could get hurt, more importantly all of us might." He sat down. "But...then again, I can't always protect her." He chuckled. "She's always been the daring type. Very determined too."

Fai smiled. "Syaoran-kun. You'll always be worried about Sakura-Chan when she wants to do something dangerous and without much thinking about it;you'll always be there to protect her. Syaoran-kun knows it and Sakura-Chan knows it." He grinned.

He nodded. "Yeah." Syaoran got up and slowly walked outside. He sighed and sat on the stairs. He stared at the ground as he placed his hands through his hair and forced a smile. Then he heard quiet foot steps behind him and he slowly looked up. Sakura slowly kneeled down beside him with a smile. He blinked a few times before falling to the back, Sakura gasped.

"Syaoran-Kun, are you okay?" She ran to his side, and stuck out her hand. "Did I scare you that much?" She asked with a worried look.

Syaoran shook his head. "No, I was just startled." He grabbed her hand and was pulled to his feet, he quickly dusted himself off. "Sorry."

Sakura giggled. "I'm sorry for making you fall back."

"It's love!!" Mokona danced on Sakura's head. "Love, Love, Love, Love." He sang.

Sakura and Syaoran blushed. "N-N-No, M-M-Mokona!!" Syaoran waved his hands in front of his face. Mokona only laughed more. They let out a sigh and Syaoran began to walk away. "Well I have to get shopping done."

"Ah! I'll come, Syaoran-kun." Sakura lowered her head. "I don't do much - -"

Syaoran smiled. "Princess, you do what you can. It's tons of help."

_"Princess!!"_

_"I told you to call me Sakura!"_

_"But - -"_

_"Sakura!"_

_"Ah, yes Your High-No, Pri- -"_

_"SA-KU-RA!"_

_"...Sakura."_

"Don't worry about it, Sakura." Syaoran whispered with a smiled and began walking towards the car. Sakura stood there, stunned. As the wind played with her. Did he just call her Sakura? Or was that wind?

"Sakura, Syaoran's going to leave us behind!!" Mokona called to her, and Sakura shook her head.

"Right!" She nodded and ran after him.

Syaoran took a sigh as he opened the car door. He hated how random memories came to his mind, but he loved how they were still there. He didn't deny the fact that he missed her. He didn't deny the fact that it was painful. Yes, it was a saddening journey. But it was also a happy one. He's met new friends and gathered dozens of feathers for Sakura. Even if in the end, she really didn't remember him. That didn't stop him.

He loved her to much, to let anything happen to her. If there's the slightest thing he can do for. He would do it. No question about it. As long as she smiled he was happy. As long as she laughed he was filled with joy.

"Say, Syaoran what world are you from...?" Sakura asked, as she sat in the seat next to him. "And you Moko-chan?"

"I'm from Japan!!" Mokona danced. "Yuuko is from there too!" He sang.

"I'm from a neighboring country next to Clow." He smiled.

Sakura gasped. "Really? So we've met before?" Then why don't I remember you? She wanted to ask.

"No. We haven't met before." He continued to hold that smile. "_Sakura...I'm sorry..._" He knew it was wrong to lie, but he also knew it was impossible for him to tell her anything.

"I see..." Sakura smiled warmly. "What about your birthday, Syaoran-kun?"

Painful.

Sadness.

Memories.

"April First..." A small smile spread across his face. This is the first time he's ever felt like this. As something felt stuck in his throat. This is the first time it took more then guts to hold back those tears. "What about you...?" He forced himself to ask her.

Sakura continued blinking. "It's...It's April First, the same day as your Syaoran-kun!!" Sakura smiled at him. "Is that a coincidence."

"Nope!" Mokona danced. "Yuuko says there's no such thing! Everything happens or is done for a reason!! It's Hitsuzen!!" He sang as he spun around on Sakura's head.

Sakura couldn't help but notice the lonely smile on Syaoran's face. She noticed it before. It wasn't obvious, it wasn't always there. But sometimes it was and it was saddening to see him like that. She didn't know why either, and she couldn't bring herself to ask. Of course, only Mokona was able to tell that Syaoran was constantly somehow sad.

"Not Near. Not Far. Someday..." Sakura whispered.

"Princess...?" Syaoran blinked, as he looked at her worriedly.

"Ah!" She blushed. "I don't- I don't know why I said that!!"

"It's like the last time!" Mokona sang. "Sakura placed a kiss where is hurts. Now Sakura is placing words into Syaorans heart."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks Moko-Chan." But why is Syaoran in pain? She let out a little sigh and decided to forget about it. She smiled warmly as the wind played with her hair. As they were driving in the care. "Ah, let's see we need liquor..."

"Sakura is having so much fun! Is it because she entered the finals?" Mokona asked.

"Of course! But another reason is this great dream I had last night!" She closed her eyes to smile.

"What kind of dream was it?" Mokona asked excitedly.

"Someone was holding my hand..."

Syaoran paid a price to travel to different world to find her memory. Sakura, the one he loves, will never know that. But Sakura is the most important person to him. So he'll do whatever it takes to get her memory back.

"_Good night. Sweet Dreams, Sakura..._"

- - -

E-N:Yes, a SHORT fic - - Actually, it's not really a fic. Sakura did Ask Syaoran about his Birthday, this was mentioned by Sakura in xxxHOLiC. Sighs I tried my best to show a relationship between them, without actually ruining it. Does that make sense? No, no it doesn't. Well thanks and please Review!


End file.
